


"I did not sign up for this" (Lamia!Classic, Red, Blue and Rasp x Error)

by CoffinLife



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), Lamia, Mpreg, Multi, Oviposition, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), lamia sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffinLife/pseuds/CoffinLife
Summary: He has already destroyed 5 AUs and Ink had still to show, so Error decided to finish the day by destroying a Miniverse but something goes wrong and he ends up with four mates?...
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 249
Collections: Glitchy Boi is Best Boi





	1. Chapter 1

"Uhm, what?" are the only words Ink managed to blurt out as he looked at the sight before him. **"Yeah, yeah, just let me out asshole! I don't think I have enough dignity left so might as well ask help from abominations like you" **Error replied with a grunt. "But...HOW?!" replied Ink first, not understanding how the situation escalated to this. **"Oh, I dunno, maybe I was just prancing around, throwing flower petals on my way while unicorns and sunshine are in the background!" **came the obviously sarcastic glitchy reply of Error.

"Oh, you do that???"

**"What the- OF COURSE NOT!!!OBVIOUSLY, I'M HERE TO DESTROY THIS PATHETIC UNIVERSE!!!" **the other shouted in an irritated voice. "oh, for a second there I really thought you're that girlish Error! Haha!" said skeleton merely rolled his eye lights. **"Well? Are you gonna help me up or not?! I didn't summon you for nothing! Help me out of here!!!"**

\---_Shit-ton of hours back---_

Error whistled a merry tune as he strolled in the AU called LamiaTale. Apparently, it's not alone AU itself, more like a mini-multiverse. A place where multiple AUs are mashed together to make one whole ecosystem of the sorts. These kinds of AUs are what Error hated the most because other than helping in cluttering the multiverse quicker, it's bigger. Meaning, it takes up space ten times more than a normal single AU. And since there are so many of them, it's consuming too much for Error's liking; thus, he is in here now to end just that.

This one is an example of one of those places. Error can recognize the four known AUs; UnderTale, UnderSwap, UnderFell, and SwapFell were all merged into this place. However, what makes it different from others is that the monsters, rather SOME, inhabitants are Lamias or creatures that are half snakes. However, the humans and the majority of the others in this universe seem to think that these creatures are myths thus the not so frequent encounter with one. Not like Error's complaining since its easier for him that nothing in his way, especially since Inky seems to be late or just not here today.

Come to think of it, he's already destroyed five AUs today and Ink didn't seem to show up in those intervals. _'Probably doing something or he's finally given up on his creations' _Error chuckled. He may be fate-forced in his job but he's not allowing it to bring him down. While he's at it, might as well enjoy for a while before he destroyed this AU for good.

See, he's really bound to his promise of "No Destroying Original AUs" rule but these types of merged-AUs just fill up too much space. Instead of destroying multiple solo AUs to counter the consumed space, why not target a large one right?

In the midst of his strolling, he didn't even realize that he was at the edge of a forest already. He looked up towards the tall trees that linger in the mysterious jungle "Oi! What do you think you're doing there?!" a voice shouted at him, making him startled and almost crash. He turned and saw that it's the UnderFell Undyne of this AU a few feet away from him. Huh, must be a guard or something.

"Didn't you know this area is off-limits?! Besides, haven't you heard of the rumors?!" she shouted again making Error scoff, obviously, this creature didn't know him yet or Inky just forgot to warn this poor AU, _'What a shame, makes it easier for me to destroy it, lol' _Error thought.** _"What rumors?"_** Error asked, deciding to play along. The Undyne obviously winced upon hearing his voice but decided to not question it. "That this forest is cursed and whoever enters it will never be able to come back! It's also been said that there are these 'lamias' in there or some creepy shit" she said back. Error rolled his eyes and continued walking to it, planning on killing these creatures first and THEN the whole AU itself.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me or are you just plain stupid?!" she shouted again but was silenced when Error summoned her SOUL in a fight, sent his strings to her, and clenched his fist as his strings tightened on the glowing thing until it shattered. He laughed as he looked at the now dust pile of the previous monster, **"No, I'm not stupid, I'm Error" **he chuckled at his own little joke before entering, his strings at the ready. 4 pairs of different coloured eyes watching his move unnoticeably. 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Error groaned as he offed another Papyrus lamia, this time, a Tale version. One thing he found intriguing is that when he checked the codes, the Sanses and Papyruses are not related; meaning he can kill them off and wouldn't have to worry about any 'brother' wanting to kill him. He also found out that these creatures are so strong that it'll take half of his magic reserves just killing a whole den of lamias; in which he just killed the Tale Papyrus who was the leader.

The glitching skeleton walked further and into a sunny clearing, grunting as he sat down on one of the nearby flattened rocks and went on to rub his aching skull before he abruptly stopped._"Wait...rocks? Sunny?'_ He thought and looked at the rock he is sitting on and inspected it. Upon closer look and narrowing his eye sockets, he glanced at something glinting against the sunlight when he moved his feet aside a bit. _'A scale?...'_ he thought before his eyes widened and he stood up immediately, _'SHIT'._

As he was about to book it and run, he was tackled and wrestled on the ground as a needle-piercing sting bloomed form his right shoulder blade. In his glitchy mess, he gripped his attacker and threw them away form him to a tree a few metres from him.** "s-shit.." **he muttered and looked to the thing to see that it was a lamia. A Sans lamia at that. Though, from the features itself, this Sans is much more similar to Blue, with the light blue bandana only as his clothing. A light blue snake tail making up for the bottom part of his body.

Error brushed off the blood and saliva from his shoulder and ran. Fuck the other dens for taking almost all of his magic reserves. Fuck these creatures for being hard to kill. Fuck him for being off guard. Fuck Inky for even making this AU. Error continued his pace, not stopping since he can still hear the hissing and the obvious frantic slithering from his attacker.

His vision swirled before he even knew it, he collapsed face-first into the ground with an oof. Though, he didn't pass out like he expected to and started thinking that he's okay again. he tried standing up, much to his horror, he couldn't. **"s-shit, fucking hell I'm paralyzed!"** No shit, Sherlock.

And as if the universe didn't think he was suffering enough, the Blue lamia managed to catch up and began slithering around Error's immobile form. Error looked at him from the corners of his eye sockets as the lamia smiled sickeningly sweet at him and lifted the glitches for, off the ground. Surprisingly, Errors haphephobia has not been triggered by the fact that the lamia is holding him and nuzzling him; his tongue frequently slithering in an out of his mouth and touching Errors bones.

Blue gave a happy hiss and began slithering back to the spot the midnight skeleton was previously at before he took off. Blue and the other lamia neighbors he has actually seen this skeleton at the beginning of the forest. They followed him and was intrigued by his strength. And the fact that he easily took out the other lamias, which were their enemies, was a bonus. If anything, they wanted the skeleton with them! Not only was he unique, the fact that he's strong already tells them that this skeleton can provide for their future clutches. Yes, they picked a worthy mate after all!

He placed the unmoving skeleton on his rock and waited for the others. Sans, Red, and Rasp all went out to the sabotaged dens of their enemies to take their loot and bring it back to their den while Blue was tasked to continue following their future mate and if possible, be the first to mark him. Blues smile widened even more as he realized that yes, he did just mark him since he bit him already.

Error shifted and continued to try and wiggle as he noticed that he's slowly regaining and feeling his numb limbs again. Alas, it seems like the lamia caught onto it because he wrapped his tail around Error and brought him close to him as he began taking off Error's jacket.

The lamia gave a hiss of annoyance and tore off the other layer of clothing, which is the shirt, leaving the skeleton to be bare in his upper body. Again, he sunk his fangs into the same bite he did earlier and began pumping his venom into his future mate. Blues venom is actually different. Instead of it killing the person, it paralyzes them and makes their head a little bit floaty and fogged. Error hissed again at the bite and slumped against the others hold with half lidden eye sockets and calm breathing, unknowingly purring softly.

Blue smiled and dragged the skeleton to their makeshift bed before he uncoiled his tail. The other seemed relaxed and satisfied enough to be let go, besides, he's currently under the dose of Blues venom, so he's not really going anywhere even if he wanted to. Shortly after the others came back from their looting.

Not taking any time to miss their opportunity, the three curled around Error who's still paralyzed. The glitch looked at each of them in fear and tried to growl back but was rendered useless as all three sunk their teeth into his bones in different areas. The Sans looking one on his shoulder, the Red on his sternum and the Rasp looking one on his neck. Thankfully, they didn't inject their venoms or else Error wouldn't be laying there and breathing heavily.

After the marking, all four snakes coiled and curled around Error and together, they slept; with Error obviously thinking of many ways to escape. Pretty soon, some part of his body was regained and free from Blue's venom. Error grinned at this and went on to find something to grab with his one arm available. He found a can of misplaced soda and spilled it **"Ink"** he muttered; as much as it pains him, he might need help from his rival since he's still semi paralyzed and his stamina and magic reserves are still recovering.

Once the creative skeleton jumped out of the spilled soda, the four lamias all woke up in unison and began hissing threateningly at ink whilst curling around Error even more.

And that's where Ink found himself. In a lamias den, with said four lamias curling around Error with the said glitchy boi naked at the upper part of his body with obvious bite marks on his bones.

Ink hummed as he looked at the sight before him again, his eye lights ever-changing while he stood there with a hand under his chin; stroking his non-existent beard to match the act, "Err- how about no?" he finally decided. **"WHAT?!?!?!"** Error glitched out as he glared daggers at Ink while gritting his teeth, looking at him dead in the eye lights; daring him to defined his answer. "I mean, look they obviously love you! Besides, I think this is a good punishment for destroying 5 or 6 AUs while I'm on a date!" the other chirped. **"WHAT DO YO- wait, what? You have a date? Who are you even dating?!"** Error asked in disbelief; this asshole has a date mate? Despite not having a SOUL?

"Of course, I have a date! I'm dating Broomy!" Error looked at him dumbfounded and in utter disbelief. He may or may not also be questioning Ink's sanity right now.

"Anyways, as much as I would like to stay, your mates seem to hate my presence! And I got a date to finish! Soo, bye-bye Error~!!!" Ink chirped () but he was too late as the guardian already hopped back into the puddle.

With the intruder gone, the lamias relaxed and put all of their attention to Error. They might not understand the language they're speaking earlier but it's obvious that they will be left alone with their chosen mate for a long time. Error grumbled, **"Oh fuck me.****_..'_**

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You under 18?  
Then skip!!

It wasn't hard to notice that the four lamias were now staring at him ever since Ink left for his 'date'. Blue lifted Error up a bit into Errors back again where he marked him and injected more venom to help Error relax so they could properly mate him while Sans pulled off the rest of his clothing. Error tried protesting but his movements were quickly hindered and he was now at their mercy **"Please don't do this" **he pleaded, hating the fact that he couldn't stop them.

Blue and Rasp were lightly licking and nibbling on Errors neck making him mewl in response. During this Red was stroking his ribs making him wish he could squirm away from the suggestive touches. Sans had thrown his clothing to who knows where and was now in between his legs rubbing along his thigh bones. All Error could do was watch as Sans leaned down and lick along his pubic bone, his magic began reacting from all the pleasurable touches and was slowly building up in his pelvis. Sans acknowledged this and rubbed the magic to help form it for the lamias to lay their eggs. 

Before long the magic build-up finally snapped into a form allowing Sans to push a finger into Errors already slickening entrance. As Error loosened up Sans had pushed more fingers in until he deemed Error prepared enough and pulled back enough for Error to see his own sex form. Two fully erect members made Errors sockets widen and let out a whine, but it didn't stop Sans as he slowly pushed both in at once. Pained tears filled Errors sockets and he chocked on a sob and a small moan when Red gave a tug on Errors ribs to distract him from the pain as his spine was now obstructed by the formed womb.

Error groaned as he felt Sans fully hilt, he was grateful when the lamia didn't move beyond that as he got used to the feeling but after some time he did get used to the feeling and a new pain settled in **"What is that?" **he groaned as he felt the members widen as around objects moved through them. He gasped out in pain when he felt the object move push into his womb with a painful plop, his vision blurred and his breathing quickened, it wasn't long before he felt the pain again and for Sans pull out swapping spots with the Red look alike. 

Red repeated the process along with Rasp and Blue who continued after him, by this point Error no longer felt the pain and became a drooling panting mess as he had long since found it pleasurable. The lamias had successfully mated him, they had each laid 4 eggs each which had led to Errors stomach bulging with all 16 now laying in his womb where they would stay for many months to come. Error had passed out after the lamias cleaned him up and had curled around him giving extra support to his stomach as they to fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so for those who skipped the last chapter. Basically, Error is now holding 4 eggs from each lamia (16 in total) and is now classified as pregnant.

Error woke up with a sharp pain in his abdomen and spent a handful of minutes trying to remember where he was and as to why he was in so much pain. He looked around and tried getting up, when he realized, he couldn't move he looked to see what was stopping him. He quickly realized as to where he was and the memory of the night before caused him to look down at his summoned body and notice the huge, unhide able bulge he had **"Why me! Fuck I can't handle this"** he proceeded to untangle himself from the limbs and tails of his_ 'Mates?' _he questioned. _'I mean technically I'm with their eggs now even though I didn't agree to it'_ he shook his head and stopped thinking as he managed to free himself and wobble out of the den after retrieving what was left of his clothing. 

He managed to salvage his shorts, slippers and beloved jacket. Once he was dressed, he had planned to either destroy the AU or leave to go get help from Nightmare but as soon as he tried to summon his magic he crackled and sputtered out leaving a small puff of smoke behind. The only magic he had only control over was the strings that were permanently connected to his skull. **"Great, and the one time I forget the communicator to get in touch with the gooey bastard" **he grumbled and sat on a rock outside the den as his legs were sore and his stomach was heavy.

It wasn't much longer before Blue and Rasp emerged from the den and made their way to Error and instantly began fussing over him it seemed as if the two were having a conversation as to all Error heard were hisses and garbles before Rasp turned and slithered off into the woods while Blue stayed behind and just curled next to the glitchy skeleton. Some time had passed when Rasp had returned dragging a deer with him and plopped it next to Error while staring at him attentively only breaking the staring contest for a moment to glance down at the dead beast before looking back at the dark skeleton. Said skeleton grimaced at the gesture but ultimately decided he needed to regain enough magic to at least leave some sought of message for the Nightmare crew so he could get the hell out of the crazy miniverse.

He had somehow managed to start a fire to cook some of the pieces of the deer so he could eat them while throwing the others to the lamias, even to Red and Sans who had woke as soon as they smelt the food _'Typical lazy assholes.'_ After eating his fill Error managed to find some scraps in the den to write a small note informing Nightmare of his whereabouts and summoned a small enough portal to slip it into the castle before the portal shut closed. In the meantime, he tried to find ways to entertain himself and to keep the clingy lamias away. In the end, it failed and he ended up in another pile of limbs.

Error must have fallen asleep because he had woken to the noise of a portal opening and closing when he looked up, he could see Ink looking around until he made eye contact with him. Error just scoffed and closed his eyes again, he heard shuffling and felt Ink poke him "Why are you sleeping? Are you paralyzed again? Oh yeah, I finished my date I'm here to pick you up!?" he quickly said and got louder by the end **"Shut the fuck up I don't need or want your help anymore" **he groaned in response feeling one of the lamias squeeze his abdomen in response to the loud noise.

Error sighed in relief when the lamias didn't wake but inwardly cursed when one of them moved off of his swollen stomach. When Ink took notice, he couldn't help but take a long hard look at it and fell back stifling a laugh but was clearly struggling. **"Fuck off squid! If you're not going to be serious then leave before you make it worse!" **he snapped. Ink stopped laughing, his sockets flashing different colours and symbols before he huffed in boredom "Well I for one want to see what your little sneks look like so I'll see you in a few months. Bye, bye ruru~!" he cooed before disappearing in a puddle.

**"Shit I actually wanted him to get me out of here...WHERE THE FUCK IS NIGHTMARE!!" **his loud angry voice woke up the lamias in a freight making them instantly curl around him to search for danger while Blue stroked his skull while telling Error what he thought were reassuring words, Error just sighed tiredly and thought to himself_ 'This is going to be the longest wait'. _

_~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~_

It had been 2 weeks since Error became pregnant since he left a note for Nightmare and since Ink left him in an AU he couldn't escape. The lamias kept him fed enough so that he could create small one-way windows to 'study' things for his pregnancy. He only did this when he ultimately decided to keep the children after he thought on how he was forgotten by whatever creator made him but gave him no AU, only isolation and loneliness. It drove him into insanity and he didn't want that to happen to anyone if he could help it, so abortions were a no go. 

In the end, he found out that the entire process would take 38 weeks with him being pregnant for 29 of them, the eggs would only need to be taken care of for 9 weeks after they left the safety of his abdomen. Over the 2-week period he had grown slightly attached to the lamias, he was most fond of the Blue look alike as they reminded him so much of his friend Blueberry, his cheerful and playful personality brought a smile to Errors face every time the smaller skelly could feel that he was upset. Rasp was a protective mother hen type who always fussed over Error comfort and health, the glitchy skeleton would often wake up to the purple lamia cleaning him, prepping food or even laying Error onto another soft pillow that the lamia found out while hunting or something. This Error was grateful for as the eggs often rested uncomfortably on his spine. 

The Underfell look alike, Red often brought him chocolate from who knows where and was often quiet, the only time the lamia spoke was when he was exchanging puns or jokes with Sans. Sans the Classic look-alike spent most to all of his time laying next to, on top of, under or around Error and sleeping. Not that Error minded the lamia was surprisingly comfy and he could tell that Sans purposely released healing like magic whenever Error was close enough, surprisingly it helped sooth most of his pain, which was good because he was getting sick of having to sit down as much as he did.

On top of all of that, he was slowly learning the lamian language and could catch snippets of what his scaly companions said to him. From what he did learn the lamias explained to him about how they watched him and admired his strength and deemed him worthy of mating which also to his dismay they all called him mate and not Error. But each time they did he could feel a warmth spread in his chest making him feel slightly happy and contempt. _I'm not deserving of their love' _he thought to himself with a sigh.

Sans must have realized his spike in sadness because he turned towards Error and began speaking, Error only picked up 'you' and 'sad?' which he replied with a shrug **"I'm ok just thinking" **the lamia didn't seem to believe him but left it at that, instead wrapping the end of his tail around Errors ankle. Everything seemed at peace until his four lengthy mates jumped up suddenly at the sound of a portal opening, Error didn't bother looking instead just called out **"I told you to fuck off if you weren't going to help Ink".**

The thing that surprised him the most was not the fact that the answer he got was a laugh but the fact that it was a deep chuckle, he turned to see the newcomer and couldn't help but smile **"Nightmare"**.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Error couldn't help but smile when his sockets met with the gooey octopus, he was about to speak again but was cut off as he was abruptly wrapped in his four 'mates'. He was quick to snap at them and bat at their faces with a free hand, they protested but Error could only catch onto one word _'protect'_ in which he just sighed in defeat and allowed them to do so.

**"heya Nightmare, so glad you're here." **Despite the new development of protective mates, he was still cheery. Nightmare only stared back for several moments before having any form of sense to speak up.

_**"what in the multiverse happened to you Error" **_his skull was on the verge of frying, from the sight of a pregnant Error stuck within the coils of several AU replicated Lamias. _**"you go missing for 2 weeks, 2 weeks and when we found the note you left in your room saying nothing else except for where you were, we all thought you died. You basted, stop worrying us we can't handle the stress" **_

Error felt touched by that **"thank you Nightmare, oh have you met my...um...mates? I don't know what to call them, baby daddies? Yeah, that sounds about right. Nightmare meet my baby daddies; Blue, Red, Sans and Rasp" **he couldn't help but laugh at the idea of the lamias being called 'Baby Daddies', Red and Sans seemed to agree as he picked up a muffled snakey snicker come from them.

Nightmare couldn't help but give a small snicker at it was well, it eased his nerves slightly. _**"so, these are the reason for that" **_he pointed to Error obvious bulge that the jacket did no favor to hide. The Lamias hissed and covered the ecto when they realized it was out in the open.

Error looked down to his covered stomach and nodded **"yeah, the slimy bastards laid eggs in me, EGGS, its so uncomfortable and heavy and I can't access my magic other than these things" **he pulls the strings from his sockets before ripping them off and tossing them to the ground. **"that's why I need your help" **he smiled up at Nightmare.

Nightmare sighed but nodded, he paused and looked the Lamias over _**"we keeping them?" **_he pointed to the still hissing Lamias. _**"if we don't, we will have to keep coming back here to visit if you plan on keeping the eggs alive" **_he continued.

Error nodded knowing that Nightmare was referring to the fact that the Eggs/babies needed their father's soul nearby in order to survive as they fed off both of the parent's soul around for most of the incubating process. **"yeah we need to bring them, as much as I've become attached to them, I need a proper bed and anything that isn't raw meat and occasional chocolate to eat"**

Nightmare went to reach for Error only to be swiped at by Red the lamias earned a glare and a growl from Error making them reluctantly back down and let Nightmare grab a hold of Error and open a portal to the castles living room _**"well Error expect to do a lot of explaining, everyone has been worried sick" **_he laughed looking at the Lamias expectantly _**"better tell them to move it or I'm leaving them" **_

**"be nice, they're only trying to keep me happy and safe. **_**Mates**_**, if you want to stay with me your going to need to come with us", **he tilted his head towards the portal, where he waited for the next several minutes laughing at the way the Lamias acted towards it. They pocked it and circled it until Sans went through first, followed by the other, then Nightmare and Error.

When they entered, they were greeted with a screech and multiple gasps. Cross had been tackled by Blue who was curious about the new skeletons and the others were shocked, to say the least about the sight of their friend Error.

"what\- ""_the" __"fuck" _**_"happened!"_** they all gasped in sync.   
  



	5. Gang Mother Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of gang interactions with mother Error...you'll see what I mean...hopefully

Error groaned in annoyance and tried to hide the sneaking smile. **“Pregnant” **he stated simply. Pointing to the lamias he addressed them to his friend’s **“mates, and don’t you think of hurting them” **he growled with no real aggression behind it.

The lamias all acted quite differently from each other when in this kind of company. They must have sensed his feeling of ease around the gang because Blue and Rasp were quick to ‘investigate and scout out’ their new home. Sans wasn’t lazy for once and was poking and prodding the gang hissing and baring his fangs when any of them moved to touch him. Red, well Red had always shown to be the quiet type. The poor skelly had curled up slightly around Error while keeping his top half-hidden behind the glitch. Reaching down Error put his hand on the skull of the other cooing softly in hopes to ease the tense snake.

**“well as glad as I am to be back, I need real food and a real bed to sleep on” **he looks to Nightmare and nodded his head in thanks before making his way towards the kitchen. The lamias followed not wanting to lose sight of their mate so quickly. Not like Error could get anywhere fast in the state he was in.

Somehow the lamias were distraught by the amount of food Error was able to scoff down and Rasp felt down thinking he wasn’t feeding Error enough. The small lamia puffed his chest out and vowed to himself to provide Error with food better.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

The next day Error found himself once again in a bundle of ecto tails and skeletal limbs. Sighing he decided his fate was sealed and he would ultimately live in the bundles forever. That was until Cross came barging in screaming, startling the snakes awake.

_“Help Error he is going to kill me! I need to hide, don’t tell them where I am!” _he said quickly before diving under the blankets that were covering Error and his mates, crawling close until he managed to wrap himself around Blues tail and Errors legs. A moment later Horror barged in with a growl and a sadistic grin. **_“Come out, come out, wherever you are~ you can’t hide from me Crossy~” _**Error let out a growl that even silenced the lamias who were insistently hissing and the two intruders. Propping himself up on Red who sat behind him he glared at horror **“I am too tired to deal with your bullshit so you better have a good excuse for barging in here or ill tear you a new one!” **Horror lost his own anger and began to fidget under Errors' own. Error could feel Cross shaking against his legs. **“No answer? Then leave” **The other was quick to retreat.

After a few moments, he sighed and lifted the blanket to look at the heterochromia skeleton **“You gonna tell me what happened?” **he deadpanned the other skeleton waiting for an answer. The only thing Cross did was pull out a small chocolate bar. ‘Of course, it was food’ Error thought to himself. **“Get up here and pay your tax” **Error smirked when the other smiled and broke a piece of the chocolate off for him and crawled up to lay next to the glitch. Sans was kind enough to move over, only to lay on the smaller one when he laid down.

_“Get off of me you overgrown noodle!” _he tried to wiggle out from under Sans, but the lamia had already fallen asleep. **“Well while you're stuck you can just keep me company” **Error laughed. Cross relented and for the next few hours told Error stories of his missions and drawings that occurred during Errors' absence. Error relaxed and would never admit it. But he loved his quality times with the gang members.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~


	6. Gang mother Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's short but it's for a cause!!

** “Finally, some peace and quiet”  ** he sighed to himself. He has come to love his mates, even if he will never admit it, but never getting any time from them is bound to make someone bat shit crazy. So, when they were distracted by Cross and or sleeping Error escaped to the ‘bathroom’. Apparently, the lamias haven’t realized skeletons don’t need such things, so it made it easy for Error to escape elsewhere in the castle.

Making his way to the ‘couch room’. Its really a living room but if you ever tell Nightmare that, ooh no, you’re making a fool out of him. Slimy bastard can’t ever be wrong. Placing a hand on his stomach he spoke quietly to himself **“He is more of a child then you lot, and you’re not even born yet” **Snickering to himself he shuffled the rest of the way to the couch room. He was surprised to see Killer sitting on the couch carving into a little block of wood.

‘That’s new’ he thought to himself. Sitting down the recliner next to Killer he pulled out some knitting needles and begun working on his project for his snakes. **“What ya got there, Killer? Thought you said you would never get into arts and crafts. ‘too childish’ I recall you saying” **Killer thought the look he sent towards the glitch was a glare but really it was a pout.

_ “Carving is not baby ‘Arts and Crafts’ like Cross’ childish drawings, it’s a sophisticated and a complex Ar- Activity and is super difficult to master”  _ he slapped himself secretly for almost calling it an art. **“Sounds like art to me buddy, no matter. I Knit so you couldn’t get any more cliché then me” **he didn’t look up at the other, but he knew the small skeleton was blushing in embarrassment. _“you won’t tell anyone?” _Killer shyly asked. **“Only if you let me see it when it’s finished” **he smiled and nodded towards the glitch and went back to carving into the wood.

Error had to admit the kid had talent when it came to his knives and he wasn’t about to spoil any fun the smaller was having. Going back to his own project he realised he managed to finish one and started on the next one, sighing contently to the freedom from scaly coils.

Which didn’t last long, because to too long after Rasp came slithering in holding a bowl of whole fruit with the other lamias in ‘toe’. The other seemed to bring food every hour on the hour even if Error didn’t eat. He only ate some things to appease the cranky snek but there was only so much he could take. Putting his knitting away he laid back accepting his fate of another snake pile. Only hearing Killer laugh as he made his own escape.


	7. Gang Mother Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can find me here  
https://coffinlife16.tumblr.com/  
you can send asks or small commissions related to this story X3

Later in the day, Horror came into the couch room holding two plates. One filled with raw meat and one filled with cooked. Error just laid his head back down deciding not to make a big deal on the twitchy skeleton. It didn’t help much when said skeleton walked right up to the cuddle pile on the floor and sat on its outskirts. **“What do you want Horror” **he asked softly. Looking off to the side he held up the plates **_“Peace offering?”_** the Lamias perked up and Red quickly the raw plate and gave it a sniff before trying to hand a piece to Error. 

** "Offering accepted, now hand me one of those before this gets shoved down my throat by an overzealous lamia”  ** he pointed to the cooked pieces Horror held. It pushed a laugh out of said skeleton before handing a piece to the glitch. Taking one for himself they all sat there cleaning off the plates, occasionally, Errors mates tried to hand some off to him earning themselves a growl from the glitch.

** “Sorry I got cranky at you this morning Horror, you know I could never hate you”  ** Error finished up eating and looked at the smaller skeleton. Horror looked down at the empty plate then looked up and nodded giving off a small smile. Receiving one from the glitch in return. 

Error leaned over Blues coils and held his arms out for a hug. He knows Horror doesn’t like being yelled at, but he still glared at the smaller skeleton. **“You ever mention any of this to anyone and I’ll make you a vegetarian” **Horror laughed and leaned in anyway. Blue sat up and wrapped his arms around Horrors waist and dragged him into the pile to say thanks for the food. **“Your stuck here now buddy, get comfy. We’re not moving for a while now” **They both laughed and Error listened to Horror talk about his brother and how well his AU is fairing with the help of the gang. 

<https://coffinlife16.tumblr.com/post/613349950931271680/im-fan-girlingleave-me-alone-x3>

For anyone wondering what they look like in my eyes and their approximate height...it's in the link above. ill be making the sneks soon enough.


	8. Gang Mother Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woop!!

He must have fallen asleep at some point because when you awoke, he was in more limbs then he was used to. Horror was still curled against him and Blue, but the rest of the gang were in the pile as well. Surprisingly his mountain of a stomach was uncovered, his shirt riding up to his ribs. Its dark Blue calming glow lightened up the small pile they slept in. placing a hand on the bump he spoke quietly.

** “I can’t wait for you guys to meet your uncles. They’ll take great care of you where the multiverse won’t” ** he jumped slightly when a tentacle came and placed itself on top of his hand. **_“and you will be a great mother Error” _**He heard Nightmares sleepy reply. **“Didn’t think you would be awake kingie” **Error mocked with a grin. 

Nightmare just laughed **_“I never sleep, it is called resting of the sockets glitchy” _**they chuckled again but stopped when Sans moved a hand over Errors mouth with a grumble. **_” well I think that’s our cue to sleep, I’ll be staying up so just rest Error, we will be here when you wake” _**it didn’t take long for Error to do just that.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

True to his word they were all there when Error woke again. Cross, Killer, and Horror were all playing with cards or something. Rasp and Blue were watching, intrigued by the ‘puzzle’. Dust was talking to his brother that only he and Error could see, so the glitch gave the papyrus a small wave. Nightmare was watching them all ‘Creeper’ Error snickered in his head. Sans and Red were still asleep.

But now Error and the Eggs were hungry so being the ‘jerk’ he is he let out a loud screech, startling everyone off him. It allowed him to get up with a bellowing laugh. “**_YOU JERK!!”_** they wall chanted, the snakes giving off a hiss in irritation before fussing over him. **“What I’m pregnant and these babies are hungry” **he shrugged with a smirk across his face. Rasp and Blue raced off to be the first to get him something to eat. **_“I’ll go get you something, who knows what abomination those two will come back with,” _**Horror said before making his way to the kitchen. Error nodded in appreciation. 

When the two did return they had somehow found a whole chicken, feathers and all. **_“How is that even possible, were in an empty AU” _**Nightmare was servilely confused. **“You have to learn to stop questioning them someday Nightmare” **Error growled when they tried to rip off a piece for him to eat. When they looked sad, he sighed and rubbed their skulls. **“we will eat it for dinner ok” **They apparently liked the idea because they ran off again into the kitchen. 

Moments later Horror came out with a sanswhich and two lamias latched to his legs. **_“They wanted to give it to you” _**he simply said. Error just laughed and accepted the food. **“Good job you three” **they all blushed from the complement. **_“Eat up and get ready, Dust has something planned for later” _**Dust wouldn’t tell Error what it was no matter how hard he tried to bribe him.

Don't forget to come to visit my Tumblr for any Questions and or artworks for this story!!

<https://coffinlife16.tumblr.com/>


	9. Gang Mother Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last of the gang mother parts!!

He always loved the stars. They’ve always fascinated him and no matter how many times he looks to the skies they’re more to find, and he has been to this very same AU to many times to count. Outertale was one of the very few AU Error wouldn’t destroy, it’s copies though? Well, let’s say it didn’t ever have any for long. Looking to Dust he was still quite skeptical in what the other was planning. ‘Just a picnic’ the smaller skeleton said ‘Nothing extravagant’ he continued.

  
He. Did. Not. Believe him one bit. They were seated on his favorite cliff eating from a basket Horror made, Rasp and Blue wanted to help, and Horror tried to teach them. Let’s just say we’re avoiding anything the lamias had a hand in making. 

  
Eventually, the lamias gave in and stopped attempting to feed Error and just wrapped themselves around their mate. **“So, Dust, what’s the real surprise?”** The other chocked on the sandwich he was eating. Error waited while Killer pat Dust spine.** “You know how I am with surprises dust so spit it out, not literally though” **

  
“ok” was the only answer Error received before Dust brought out his phone and tapped something into it. The next few moments were quiet, that was until the footsteps on grass could be heard behind him. (“Hello Error! Its good to see you again.”) A very familiar voice was heard, and Error spun his body around best he could only for his eyelights to land on his long-time friend Blueberry. A smile stretched across his skull.

  
He batted the lamia’s skulls when they hissed at Blue. The small skeleton sat next to Error who had no idea what to say, the last time they spoke Orange (Blues Brother) flung him out of the AU threatening to force a reset so Blue would forget the multiverse and the glitch himself. Luckily, he was yet to do such a thing.

  
(“Oh wowie, you really are pregnant, I surely do hope ill be their godparent Error”) even when trying to lightly scold the glitch he couldn’t keep a smile off his own face. **“Yeah, I am”** He really didn’t know what to say, it had been too long. But he did look to Dust with a <strike>Smile</strike> scowl **“Why did you keep this secret you ass”** throwing a salami stick at the other's head he received a laugh from all of them even his mates snickered a little. 

  
Laughing Blue brought out a box that sat neatly in his gloved hands (“I can’t stay long glitchy but I wanted to give you this and say I hope you tell me when your babies are born, actually how many are you having?”) Errors smile fell a little and he carefully took the gift with a thanks, but he brought a smile back at Blues question. **“Not babies per se Blue, I’m currently holding 16 Eggs, these bastards laid eggs in me believe it or not, But ill let you know when they’re ready to hatch”** looking down at the lamias Blue laughed (“Well then ill just have to see it to believe it won’t I?”) 

  
They sat and talked/play games for the next hour before Blue had to leave. The smallest skeleton gave Error a hug and bid the others fair well. When Blue left Error turned to Dust **“Thanks Dust bunny”** They all packed and left for home. The four watching from a distance also leaving in a flash of Red, Blue, Orange, and Gold. The gang unaware. 

Don't forget to visit my Tumblr to ask questions or see art - 

[coffinlife16](https://coffinlife16.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...not how i originally planned this but i'm doing it X3

Time had flown by, it seemed like it was only yesterday when he received his mates and extra load. But here he was now being pampered by Lamia and skeletons alike…well more than usual. He was due to lay his eggs any day now. It was as stressful as it was exciting.

He would finally get tell their genders and soul types by their colour and patterns according to his mates. Males will have Swirls on the surface of the shell once it hardened and the females will have other types other than swirls.

Cross said something about his eggs being sexist.

Today he had managed to get the others to let him into Outertale alone for one last time before he would be on bed rest and in his brooding stage. As far as he was concerned, he had to feed the eggs his magic for 8 to 9 weeks after they were laid, which meant he could not leave his nest.

Back at home, his mates had helped turn his room into such nest, collecting all the blankets, pillows and sheets from around the castle. The gang keep having to steal more to keep up with it as they had none.

But for now, he would relax and enjoy the last time in a while he would be out and about, away from his future babies. He was stitching the last of mini sweaters that could be used on his babies’ whether they had legs or not when he felt his magic ripple.

**“Sh-shit they must be on their way, time to go home I guess” **he packed his things and managed to get himself up when he felt another ripple. Staying still for a moment to let it pass with a groan seeping past his teeth. He didn’t hear the footsteps or feel the foreign magic appear from behind him.

When it passed, he lifted his hand to tear a portal open, he thrust his arm down in a sharp movement with the intention of getting home. Only, his arm didn’t go down, it as encased in an orange and red glow. His soul and ecto both constricted together making him whimper and start panting.

He turned around only to see the four people he didn’t want to be around for a long time to come, especially not now. He flinched hard when they ported closer around him.

**“(Hey there destroyer, let’s not doing anything stupid. I mean I don’t know about you, but we don’t need any more of you)” **Red was to his right holding a jagged red bone to his ecto.

_“(Come quietly and you can keep them)” _Classic was to his left a blue bone held to his side, ready to be pointed to Error at any moment.

**_“(He doesn’t deserve them anyway, make him suffer as he did to my brother)” _**He could hear Orange growl from behind him, most likely with a blaster or two ready to strike.

“(Nonsense, we only need to question him and by the looks of it we can take the eggs when he lays them so they can be given to proper parents” Dream was before him, a look on his face that sent a shiver down Errors spine.

He groaned and resisted clutching his stomach when another ripple was sent through his body, he could feel the eggs shift in him. **“D-don’t do this, don’t take them, they’ll die without me” **he hated begging, but he could feel the first egg moving down making him whimper and pant faster.

**_“(Lies, you just want to keep them to raise them to do evil)” _**Orange growled before gagging, it took Error a moment to realize slick was soaking his shorts and dripping down his legs. He brought his hands down to cup his soaked entrance to keep the egg inside and his legs crossed.

Whimpering he looked up at Dream **“Lamia's eggs need their mothers magic until they hatch, they’ll never survive, please don’t take them from me”** he whined again and fell to his knees, the egg pushing against his fingers **“P-please” **

Dream looked down at the brooding skeleton and ultimately decided on what to do. _“(Alright, I don’t want these eggs dead anymore then you do so how about we make a deal? You ‘look after them’ and ill let you stay with them, but we will be giving them to true families once they hatch. Or. We can crush them right now)” _Error was quick to shake his head and agree with another whine.

When the glitch went to remove his fingers he felt the egg slip, whatever face he made must have been noticed because Dream grabbed his hands and pulled them away with one hand, his other hand slipping into Errors shorts to grab the egg from his quaking, soaked lips.

_“(you make pretty eggs, I think ill keep this egg locked up, so you don’t do anything stupid. Don’t worry it’ll be close enough to receive your magic)”_ the egg he grabbed had a red glow and was covered in dark blue swirls ‘Determination and integrity’ he thought to himself **“It’s a little boy”** Error whispered staring at the egg.

_“(Come on, he will be going to my room, I’ve got something to keep the egg in, in there)” _Dream turned towards an open portal straight into his room that was deep in the starbase (Somewhere in the omega timeline) The others went to pick Error up but he refused to let the egg out of sight, so, he got himself up and quickly followed Dream. Even when another whine escaped his throat as the next egg moved down.

So chapter 10 huh? I'm happy you all stuck around as long as you have and i hope to continue pleasing. I would like to mention that the first chapter (The original idea) of this story comes from a one shot DarkBlueSoul012 wrote, they gave me permission to continue this story and I'm so grateful for that. You can find the one shot here on A03 [(Original Chapter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730027/chapters/46750090) and profile on Wattpad (where i first found them) [DarkBlueSoul012](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DarkBlueSoul012)

Please go check out their other wonderful one-shots and stories!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 10 huh? I'm happy you all stuck around as long as you have and i hope to continue pleasing. I would like to mention that the first chapter (The original idea) of this story comes from a one shot DarkBlueSoul012 wrote, they gave me permission to continue this story and I'm so grateful for that. You can find them here on A03 ... and here on Wattpad (where i first found them)


	11. Sorry!!

So, as you all know, I haven’t updated in a while. This is not due to lack of desire to finish them, its more so I keep getting so many ideas for new stories that I’m struggling to find ideas on how to finish these ones.

I would like to know if you would rather, I just stop at this current chapter, continue or even re-write it entirely?

I would also love to hear any creative criticism or even ideas that I could put through to continue the stories along.

Thank you all so much for the support and I hope to hear from you all soon,

From your resident couch potato.


End file.
